Petrificus Totalus
by HarryPotterGeekUntilTheVeryEnd
Summary: When Draco Malfoy petrifies Hermione in the forbidden forest, he has no clue that nobody would find her there for nineteen years. She hasn't aged a bit, but all of her friends are in their late thirties, with children. When she sees Ron married to Lavender, she is really hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Malfoy had me cornered. "Mudblood," he said to me like I was some sort of scum. "I've been waiting to do this to you for a long time," he said with a smirk.

"What?" I said, "Talk me to death?" I asked him. "You're just as much of a jerk as we thought you were. And to think, they thought you were all right before the war. When you told me to meet you in the forest, I thought you were going to apologize for being a jerk, but you're here to hurt me, aren't you?"

"How did you know? Just kidding, scum like you, you probably get this all the time. Petrificus Totalus." When the spell hit me, I froze. I saw nothing.

 _I'm sorry about the short prologue. The chapters will be longer, but there really wasn't much more to write about before.?_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke suddenly, with a start, and I saw Professor McGonagall looking over me, with a shocked face and a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes looked like she had seen a ghost. "Darling girl... we thought...you disappeared...you haven't aged a day..." she looked at me again, with sadness and shock in her eyes.

"What? Have I missed exams? I'm sorry, I promise I'll retake them," I said, but my Professor shook her head and put her face in her hands. It looked like she was crying. "Professor, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Ms. Granger. We looked for you for ages. We never could find you. You can't imagine how heartbroken Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were...And now I find you. After all this time..." she sobbed loudly.

"How...how long was I?..." five minutes ago, I had been talking to Malfoy, no more than that! But why was Professor McGonagall so shocked to see me, like I had been long dead?!

"Ms. Granger...you were petrified...nineteen years."

It was impossible. It just had to be. I can't have been petrified that long! I hadn't even felt a thing! But the look in Professor McGonagall's eyes was enough. She had thought I was dead all this time, and then she comes across me, lying in the forest. She sobbed louder.

"Are yeh all right, Professor?" I heard a loud, familiar voice holler. When it heard no response, it came walking to the place where I still lay. " 'Ermione!" His face turned pale. " 'Ow!" He looked at McGonagall in alarm. "The poor thing was petrified and left here. And after all this time, Hagrid, I didn't find her." She blew her nose. "I guess we should inform Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Potter to come to my office for a chat." She said as she regained her composure. Mrs. Potter? Mrs. Weasley? I thought. Of course. It had been nearly two decades, so of course they would be married by now, I thought. But, though I knew I was being selfish, I hurt, hearing "Mrs. Weasley". Just what I thought was earlier this morning, Ron and I had hugged each other good morning, him stroking my hair. My eyes started watering, and I fanned myself. Tears still in her eyes, McGonagall started walking off to her office, and I followed, but I noticed as I went the changes to the school. Nothing drastic, but I still saw them. I thought, wasn't there a hedge there when I walked by just earlier this morning? All of the remaining battle scars that the school had not repaired were gone now. I studied the faces as I passed by. That one had to be a Lovegood, I thought. Then I realized it was probably Luna's daughter. They all probably had kids, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron. The thought made me kind of nervous. No time had gone by for me, but so long had gone by for everyone else. Seeing them that old would probably make me laugh and cry at the same time. When we arrived at the headmistress' office, McGonagall told me to wait outside, because they had all already apparated in there. She took a deep breath, and walked into the room. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she was probably explaining everything. I heard loud voices that didn't sound particularly happy. She opened the door for me to come in, and I was looking at a nearly 40-year-old version of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and to my surprise and disappointment, Lavender Brown. Or, Weasley, I guessed. I felt jealousy and sorrow at seeing what I missed, what might have been, and how different my best friends-and Lavender-looked. They stared at me in shock, but Ginny got out of her seat and gave me a large hug. She had missed me. I had left when all of them were still mourning the losses of loved ones, and I had added to their sadness.

"Blimey!" Said Ron. Harry just stared at me wide-eyed, and Lavender seemed to be unshaken. I hadn't taken a liking to Lavender when she shared a room with me at Hogwarts, and during that brief period she had dated Ron during 6th year, I had grown to hate her, though it was just jealousy, and there truly wasn't much wrong with her.

"So...what do you remember since you woke up?" Asked Ron, his eyes still wide.

"It feels like this morning I woke up and we...had a conversation," I said, thinking about Lavender, "And then Malfoy asked me to meet him in the forbidden forest-thought he was going to apologize for being such a idiot, but instead he petrified me. And then I woke up with Professor McGonagall looking over me."

"Minerva, can you get the kids?" Said Harry suddenly. Minerva? Since when does Harry call Professors by their first names? Of course. Since he became a parent of a student. My mind was still spinning.

"Ms. Granger, do you need to sit down?" Asked McGonagall gently. I sat down next to Ginny. She looked like a model. Not at all like her mother she had grown tall and beautiful. Not saying Mrs. Weasley was bad-looking, but she wasn't nearly like her daughter.

"Ginny?" I said quietly.

"Yes."

"Is it really strange to see me?"

"Well, it came as a shock, but you haven't changed a bit."

"But you all have." She looked at me with sadness and pity in her eyes. "Isn't it just horrible to look at me, and see someone who could have been your child?" I said, looking at my friend. She sighed and nodded. Then the door opened, and what must have been their children walked in.

 _As you can probably tell, I am pretty fast at updating! Please review! I want to see how you like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Because I'm already changing the Hermione factor, I felt like I needed to change the 2nd generation to make the story that I wanted. I know it doesn't exactly connect to Hermione being gone, but I think it just works with the story I want to end up happening. Thank you for acknowledging this.

There was one that looked just like Ginny, but with Harry's eyes, one that looked just like Harry, one that looked like Harry with red hair, and one that looked exactly like Lavender. No resemblance to Ron at all. She looked kind of snobbish, (or maybe that's just what I wanted to see.)

"This is Lily, James and Albus, and Valerie." Said Ginny. "Children, this is Hermione. We'll explain to you this later."

"How about you bring her to the common room and get to know her? She is a Gryffindor, and in 7th year, like you, James." Said Harry. I saw the boy who closely resembled Harry smile at me.

"All right, dad." He said happily, and they started leading me down the hall to the common room. "Who are you?" He asked me curiously. "My name is Hermione Granger. I was petrified, and nobody found me until this morning in the forbidden forest." I said with a sigh. Someone would have to explain.

"How long were you there?" He asked with great interest.

"Twenty years. I was your parents' and Ron's best friend." He looked at me curiously.

"James, we're going to the library," said Lily, smiling. "Do you want to come with us?"

"I'm showing Hermione the common room. You all can go, but I'm listening to dad."

"Suit yourself." Said Albus. They hurried off to the library, the girls chattering as they went.

"This must be weird for you," said James understandingly.

"You have no idea!" "I wake up and my boyfriend is married and has a daughter!" I went quiet. That was awkward.

"Uncle Ron was your boyfriend!? You probably deserve better than him, he's always too mushy with Aunt Lavender. A girl like you probably wants someone who actually has brains, and not just good at being all mushy." He said, laughing. Then he blushed. He tried to play with his hair like Harry would always do. It was cute.

"This is turning out to be a very awkward conversation," I laughed. He nodded.

"Yeah, I wasn't really meaning to be awkward." He said. "I'm just not a very good talker," he sighed. We looked at the entrance to the common room. The fat lady looked shocked to see me.

"Hermione, dear! I thought I was the only one who hadn't aged! Pleased to see you! What's the password, Potter?"

"Phoenix feathers." "Hermione, do you want to come to the Hogsmeade trip with me tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Sure. There are probably more people who would like to see me." We climbed into the tower. If there hadn't been different people, I would have thought it hadn't changed a bit. I had always liked the common room, though I disliked my dormitory. It was a good studying place, and the fire was always warm and inviting. Now that I wouldn't have Harry and Ron, I probably would have no friends. James was nice, but probably wouldn't take notice of me after Hogsmeade, because I was just someone he was being nice to because his parents told him to. Plus, I had grown up in another time, I had lived through the war that their parents lived through. I was alien. What I had lived through was probably in history books, and studied briefly in A History Of Magic. James said goodnight to me, and I nodded. I went off to the library, seeking refuge in the books that I knew and loved. Lily, Albus and Valerie had already left, and I was partly relieved. I needed to be alone. I went to the place where Hogwarts: A History usually was. In its place was a book that looked similar, but said Extended Version: Now covers up to the modern day! Extension by Luna Lovegood. I was pleased that Luna had become an author, but this book made me feel like everything I had ever known was gone. I couldn't even escape this crazy world through books. Even when I got older, and got used to what was normal, I would still have 20 years of blank space in my life. I would be older in my brain. I am the only eighteen-year-old who lived through the battle of Hogwarts. I will never be able to forget that I should be twenty years older than I am. Today had changed my life. Or maybe it was that day, nineteen years ago. It was Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in my old dormitory, in my old bed, and walked down the stairs, expecting to see Ron, and have him brush through my hair again, failing to tame it, but instead, I see James, and everything comes back to me. I'm going to Hogsmeade with my best friend's son. What if he thought it was a date!? What if it really was?! There was nothing wrong with James, but he was the son of two of my best friends. That would be weird. Like, the weirdest thing that had happened to me. And that's saying something! Then again, it would be something to distract her from all the crazy things in her life. "Do you still all go to Hogsmeade at noon?" She looked at James, whose eyes were very excited.

"Yeah. We should go to breakfast."

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I don't know anyone else."

"Sure! I'm not sure many people would want to sit by me, anyway. I'm kind of Harry Potter's son, so there's a bit of pressure in being my friend."

"My best friend is Harry Potter. Think about how it would feel to be your father! Especially in his second year, when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin!"

"Yeah. We've been covering Harry Potter's life in History Of Magic with Professor Lovegood."

"They finally got rid of Binns?! I'm so glad for Luna!" I smiled broadly. Then I blushed. It was probably weird for me to call a Professor by her first name. "Who else works here?"

"Well, Hagrid, McGonagall, Lovegood, Slughorn, Malfoy..."

"Malfoy?!"

"Yeah. Defense Against The Dark Arts. He's new this year. Also, Patil, Flitwick, Longbottom and some others."

"Longbottom!? Neville Longbottom!? He barely scraped an "A" in every class but Herbology! Clearly he teaches that, right?"

"Yeah...the students kind of make fun of him behind his back, though. At least the Slytherins and some stuck-up Gryffindors." He looked at me, then at the door. "Should we leave now?" He asked.

"Probably." I said. He opened he door for me, and I thanked him. He really was sweet, and I had never really noticed how cute Harry had been. Maybe things could have turned out differently if I had. As we walked to the Great Hall, James got some looks. A kid who looked just like Malfoy came by and said,

"Look at that stupid Potter, thinks he's got himself a girlfriend? Well, that's definitely the best you can do, Potter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him pointedly.

"Only that you can't do much better." He said, and winked. EW! I inwardly laughed. Wait until his father hears about this!

James looked at me. "Sorry, he's a bit of a jerk."

"Sounds just like his father." I laughed, and so did James.

"He sure does favor him in class!" He said. We sat down at the table. I looked over at the staff table in wonder. Parvati! Luna! Neville! Malfoy. Lavender. Hagrid waved, and gestured to Luna and Neville, who I was sure had heard about my arrival, and they waved too. I waved back, and Luna pointed me out to Parvati and Lavender, who were best friends at school. They politely waved. James smiled at me.

"This probably feels weird," said James.

"You have no clue." "I'm glad you're trying to make me feel normal."

"My pleasure. Thank you for not being normal so I got the chance to meet you and help you." We laughed. As people started leaving, Luna gestured toward me to follow her.

"Come here, James, Luna wants to see me." He sighed.

"She's a teacher. And, um," he started whispering, "she's crazy."

"I know!" I said happily. I went over to Luna, and followed her into what used to be Binns' office.

"Hermione!" She said happily, and gave me a hug.

"Congratulations on being a teacher!" I said to her.

"I'm so happy! None of the students know my first name, so they can't call me "Loony"!" She smiled widely.

"I love how you don't think it's strange at all that I'm here and haven't aged!"

"I have been told that I'm one to believe in the impossible, and think some strange things are normal. I value that as my best quality." I hugged her.

"I need to get back to James. I'm going to Hogsmeade with him."

"New boyfriend?"

"No! He's Harry's son!" I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Luna."

"Hermione!" James called to me. I met up with him.

"Should we go, then?"

"Okay."

When we arrived at Hogsmeade, Lily called James over. "Sorry, is it okay if I go with her?"

"That's fine. I'll meet up with you later." I said. After all, why wouldn't he choose to be with his sister over the strange girl from the past?

 _Happy New Year!? ﾟﾎﾈ_ _? May 2017 be the best year ever!_


	5. Chapter 5

When I looked at Hogsmeade, looked so different from how I remembered it. There were new shops, including the new and improved George's joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I walked inside, to see a smiling George talking to some customers. He was much older, and you could tell. He had to be about 45 by now! Some of his red hair was turning Gray. He had been clearly told about me from Ron, because he wasn't nearly as surprised as he would've been if he hadn't heard. There still was an element of shock on his face, because everyone else around him had grown so much older, seeing me so young must have made him reminisce. His bright eyes and wide smile didn't waver. "Hermione! It's been a long time. At least for me. Why didn't you tell me you were becoming a time capsule?! I would've wanted to do it too! Think of it, being petrified until 200 years from now, you would be the most famous person in the world!" He joked. Laughing at his own humor, he smiled.

"It's just so strange to see Harry and Ron married!"

"I know what you mean! Sometimes it feels just weird that I'm married to Angelina and have Fred and Roxanne sometimes!"

"Aw, George! That's so sweet, naming your son Fred!" I looked at him knowingly. His eyes looked bright, but I could tell he was masking the deep sadness inside that must have overwhelmed him whenever he thought about his twin, which I'm sure happened often, with a son named after him. He had died only days before I got petrified, so the loss was still fresh for me. "You seem to be doing well!" I said.

"Well, that's most of the time. I'm sure Roxanne and Freddy are going to give me as many gray hairs as Fred and I gave to mum and dad!"

"That might be stretching it...are they really as bad as you were?"

"Fred is. Roxanne got her common sense from her mother, though. Pity." He laughed. "Well, Hermione, it was great to see you!"

"You too! Take care!" I said as I walked out of the shop and into the sunny May street. I took off my heavy robes, and put them in the bag that was hanging across my body from my shoulder. My muggle clothes were much lighter, and I walked in Hogsmeade, feeling as though if only Harry and Ron were there, everything would feel normal. But it wasn't, and if never would be again, so I had to find the bright side. Then the Malfoy boy came over to me.

"You're boyfriend's abandoned you, has he?" He asked slyly.

"James isn't my boyfriend."

"You know, the whole school knows who you are. McGonagall told everybody." He told me. Oh.

"Well then, are you here to apologize for this morning? Or for what your father did?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"My father petrified you?!" He asked in alarm.

"Yes. He tormented me since 1st year." I sighed. "All I was to everyone was a muggle-born, buck-toothed teacher's pet." I started walking faster.

"I don't think of you like that."

"You don't even know me."

"But I would like to."

"Wait until your father hears about this." He laughed nervously. "You know I'm likely going to find him and hex him soon." I said casually. "If you don't mind." He smiled.

"Three Broomsticks?" He asked, when we approached it.

"I guess I walked here out of habit. Want to go in?"

"After you!" I walked into the pleasantly familiar room, and sat at the table that Harry, Ron and I had always sat at.

"Why did you decide to talk to me even though my father ruined your life?" He could say that again.

"Because I'm not prejudice. I am someone who strongly believes in not judging people because of their family. I'm a muggle-born after all."

"Thank you. You know, Granger, I've never met anyone like you."

"Well, I think I've met someone pretty similar to you..." I laughed. "Actually, you seem like a decent person."

"Thanks?" He chuckled. "You still seem like a buck-toothed, bushy-haired teacher's pet, though."

"Hey! I never said anything about people calling me bushy-haired!" We laughed harder. Not sure James would be very happy about who she was spending time with, she thought. But that didn't matter, she thought. He wasn't Harry, so why did she care about his opinion? He had only known him for a day.

"That was fun," I said as we walked back to the castle, smiling.

"Do you want to do it again next weekend?" Scorpius asked me.

"That sounds fun."

"You sure your boyfriend won't mind?"

"He's not my boyfriend! How often do I have to tell you! He's my best friend's son!"

"Hermione!" I heard James' voice, calling me.

"See, he wants you! Bye!" Scorpius said to me.

"Bye. See you next week." If I didn't have my messed-up life fixed by then!

 _Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at breakfast, I discussed my schedule with James. "First, History Of Magic, then Divination," I made a barfing noise. "I don't like it either," said James. "Then lunch, Herbology, and DADA." It would be a long day.

"Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts will be horrible!" I complained.

"I have to do it too!" James argued. I guessed he was right. I saw Scorpius waving at me, and I put my hand up, and then quickly put it down. James hadn't seen me.

"Meet me in class, all right?"

"Fine." I hurried over to the hallway, and gestured toward Scorpius. He followed me. "What's your schedule?"

"I'm Divination, History Of Magic, lunch, Herbology and DADA."

"We have the classes after lunch together."

"Why do you care so much? Did your boyfriend dump you?"

"He's not my boyfriend, stop teasing me!"

"Only if you say please."

"Please?"

"Oh, you're so cute when you beg."

"Not funny."

"Was too." I rolled my eyes.

"Boys." He wasn't going to shake me. There was a week before exams, and I was going to ace my N.E.W.T.s. They wouldn't be fun though. They weren't called the nastily exhausting wizarding tests for no reason! "Well, I'll see you in Herbology."

"Yeah, see you." He smiled. I walked off to History Of Magic, knowing that Luna would make this class worthwhile.

I sat in Luna's class, taking notes quietly while she went over the story of the battle of Hogwarts. "Who can tell me what the attempts Lord Voldemort made to make himself immortal are?" My hand shot up in the air, and Luna stifled a laugh. "Of course Ms. Granger knows." I was the only person raising my hand.

"First, he attempted to steal the sorcerer's (philosopher's) stone, then he made horcruxes to stop himself from dying." I could never forget the answer to that question. It was, underneath, what my whole school experience was based upon. That was why I missed my seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Who, besides Ms. Granger, can name the Horcruxes that he made?" She looked around the room to the few hesitant hands in the air. "Mr. Potter?"

"The snake, Nagini."

"Yes. Ms. Weasley?"

"The Hufflepuff cup?"

"Correct. Mr. Creevey?"

"Slytherin's locket."

"Yes. Anyone else? All right, Ms. Granger."

"The Diadem Of Ravenclaw, the ring of Marvolo Gaunt, or the resurrection stone, Tom Riddle's diary, and the accidental Horcrux, none other than Harry Potter." Everyone's eyes wandered to James. I felt pity on him, actually. It wasn't even him, and he was famous just because of his name.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. That's twenty points for all your answers, in addition to the 15." She smiled at me. It was amusing her to call me "Ms. Granger," I could tell.

When the class was over, we started going off to the Divination tower. I sighed, and wondered whether Professor Trelawney was still working there. She was just an old fraud. She never stopped predicting Harry's death for fun. I hated her so much that in my third year, I had dropped the subject. But apparently my records hadn't survived that long. No surprise.

I sat in the stuffy room, looking into the eyes of Parvati Patil. I guessed that was better than Trelawney. I picked up a teacup, and braced myself.

Before I knew it, we were heading to double Herbology with the Slytherins. Most Gryffindors were complaining, but I wanted to see Neville and Scorpius. James went and stood next to Lily and Valerie. I stood by Scorpius, which was a surprise to everyone, though nobody said it, I knew it. Neville smiled at me, and began the lesson.

Too soon, it was time for Defense Against The Dark Arts. I walked and talked with Scorpius on the way there. "You think we should sit together? It might make my dad angry."

"Then that's why we should. Let's do this." I strolled into the class and sat in the front row, next to Scorpius. Draco Malfoy tried to look mean, but he had fear in his eyes. He knew he had done this to me, and he would pay.

"Tell me, during the wizarding wars, what did the Dark Lord call his followers? Mr. Malfoy."

"Death eaters."

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, how did you distinguish a dearth water? Ms... Granger."

"Their dark mark."

"Now, most of you are aware that when I was a young, stupid teenager, as you all are now, I became a death eater. And now, for educational purposes, I am going to show you my dark mark, because your NEWTs will cover them." He rolled up his left sleeve, and everyone could see it. "Please write your description of it, in detail, as your homework."

When dinner finally arrived, I was exhausted. The weekend had been so chaotic that I had forgotten how tiring NEWT preparations were. They definitely fit their name.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the next Saturday, the day of the Hogsmeade trip, arrived, none of the seventh-years could think of anything but studying. I, however, had promised Scorpius I would meet him in the Three Broomsticks. I did bring my textbooks, just because I couldn't help it. I had to at least make an attempt. The sky was clear, blue and bright. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and it felt like that day could be a perfect day. And I was going to be with Scorpius. He always made me laugh, and it felt good to be around someone so carefree and playful, it kind of evened out my no-nonsense studying and following rules, like Harry and Ron always did. Thinking of Ron made me feel just sick. I didn't judge him for choosing Lavender, I mean, he thought I was dead! That was understandable, but it still hurt. He had always been my counterpart. I hadn't known him as anything more than a friend until 6th year, but when we went to find the Basilisk fang during the battle of Hogwarts, we knew that we needed to be together. But now that was over. He was married, had a kid, and was forever out of my grasp. Being with Scorpius, if I could just ignore his face and his voice, maybe I could pretend he was Ron. He would be someone I could vent my problems too, and I could just picture he was someone he wasn't. James would work, too. Anyone, really. As long as I could imagine him as Ron. I would never really get over him. I never could. I didn't even have Viktor as an option anymore, either! He was older too. I walked into the three broomsticks, thinking about what had been messed up in my life, by one stupid decision by the father of the boy I was here with. If I could pretend he was Ron, everything would be better. "He's Ron," I thought.

Ron called over to me from the same table we always sat at. He smiled at me, and I looked at him, then looked down. I walked over, and sat across from him.

"The know-it-all has her books?" He asked me teasingly.

"I don't go anywhere without them." I teased back.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything else from the girl who raised her hand every time a Professor asked a question!" He said. "And you got them all right, too!"

"Really, R..." I stopped in the middle of saying the wrong name. "I actually study. You should try that technique."

"I do study! I answered questions in Defense Against The Dark Arts!"

"Well, what about herbology?"

"Do you think that counts as a class? I don't think Professor Longbottom could teach anyone anything! He's so stupid!"

"Neville is not stupid!" I raged. "He's my friend, and he helped kill Voldemort. He's less of a coward than your father, who just bent to his will!" I was done pretending he was Ron! "Neville wasn't so afraid that I would hurt him for being so horrible in the war that he petrified me, and made me miss twenty years of my life! Neville is brave and loyal! More than your father, that lying, backstabbing creep!" I started crying. My life was ruined. I could never find another Ron. I was kidding myself.

"I'm sorry. I know you were really hurt. I also knew you knew Longbottom, so I should have acknowledged your emotional state, and thought more about your feelings. I will confront my father about what he did. He will have to think twice before messing with you again."

"Thank you. You're a surprising person, Scorpius Malfoy. Wait until your father hears about this."

"Well, I'm not sure he'll be happy, but it doesn't matter. You matter to me more than him."

"You matter to me too, Scorpius." Then he kissed me. I felt like I was floating on air. It was a surprise. A Malfoy kissing me? What would Ron do? Attack him? Probably. The thought of it made me feel so weird, but you know what? I liked it. I didn't have to pretend he was Ron.

 _By the way, I'm not a fan of Dramione, but this is kind of similar. I usually don't like Dramione because Ron and Hermione are so cute together, but that's not an option, and I had a review that said "James and Hermione better not be a couple." So this was my other option. I personally think she deserves way better, even though it's my fanfic, so if I have any other ideas, they might not stay together long. *evil laugh.* Check out my polls! I've got two, one about Harry Potter, and the other about Hunger Games. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the next few days was a blur. Until I went into Defense Against The Dark Arts early, because I had got out of Herbology early. Malfoy looked at me with a mixed expression. I could tell that he was struggling to figure out what to say. "You ruined my life," I said. He looked at his feet.

"You refused to testify for me so I wouldn't go to Azkaban." "Harry was already doing it, and nobody would have a better influence than him.

"You didn't need another witness, yet you wanted to hurt me." His eyes were full of anger now.

"I viewed it as something that was supposed to tell me you didn't forgive me. I know it's too late to apologize for being the jerk I was."

"It is." I looked him straight in the eye. "When McGonagall tells the ministry my story, you will likely go to Azkaban, you know that, don't you?" I was angry too now.

"I ruined two people's lives when I petrified you that day. I was an emotionally unstable teenager. I had just survived a war. I asked you to testify for me, to forgive me, but you didn't. I thought we could be friends... or, sometimes, with my crazy mind, something more." He blushed. Honestly.

"Well, Malfoy, that's not possible now, also because of you," I paused. "It wasn't possible before that, either. You don't even know how I felt when McGonagall said that Ron and Mrs. Weasley were going to her office." Scorpius walked into the room.

"Mione?" Draco looked at his son in surprise.

"Well, you two seem to have grown close, I assume. Well, I guess it didn't take you long to get over Weasley, Granger." Scorpius blushed. I thought about saying that we were only friends, but I couldn't. Not after the weekend before. Maybe never again.

"Dad! Stop bothering her!" Said Scorpius. "Besides, we're friends! I wanted to try and help her adjust to what you did to her!" Draco looked at his son in anger. We were friends? Is that what that kiss was? Friendship?

"You are forbidden to go anywhere with this mudblood. I don't want any more damage and reason for her to not testify for you if you ever do anything stupid. Now, class is starting soon, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Take your seats-away from each other. I recommend, Granger, that you find some female friends to spend your time with. Or maybe just pick up a few books. Maybe those can be some friends that will greet you warmly, and haven't aged." He sneered. He had really learned a lot from Snape, though not everything he should have. Only his bad attributes, she thought. And his son had only inherited his short temper. But at least he had the sense to make things right when he blew up.

It was early June now, exams only days away, and I hadn't had a real conversation with Scorpius since that day in DADA. I didn't know if I wanted to. Maybe I didn't. James kept trying to talk, but I couldn't. Whenever I developed a relationship with someone, friendly or not, it never lasted long. It ended with loneliness and heartbreak. I missed Ginny. I missed Harry. I missed Ron. But most of all, as the end of the year approached, everyone was talking about going home, and that made me miss my parents. I hadn't had the chance to undo the spell I put on them, so Wendell and Monica Wilkins were growing old in Australia. Completely unaware that they had a daughter who missed them desperately. They never knew they had a daughter that went missing. They never got an overjoyed phone call when I was found. And now, my chances of having my own family were very slim. I could never get attached to someone again. Not after all I'd been through. Not after that pain. Ron, and now Scorpius. Every night, I dreamed about what could have been. Waking up in the morning to see Ron. Going to another bedroom to wake my children, Rose and Hugo, the names I had always loved on the children that would never exist. In my dreams, my daughter looked just like me, but with red hair, instead of brown. I could have been Mrs. Weasley. But I always wake up. No matter how much I want to stay asleep. And in the morning, I go back to being lonely. Is this what my life would have been without Harry and Ron? Honestly, I would've died in my first year without them. Actually, I probably wouldn't have went to the bathroom to cry that day if Ron hadn't said I had no friends. And now that was true.

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing! I've had so much support with this story so far, and I just want to thank each and every reader and reviewer, because when I look at my traffic stats, every single view makes me happy! It's so cool when I look at the different countries that people have read my work from, and it makes me feel like I am a part of something bigger, like I am one 13-year-old writing a story, but people from all around the world are seeing it and enjoying it. That someone is sitting on their phone or computer right now, looking at the words I've written. You probably know the feeling. And if you don't, I encourage you to take things into perspective. Even if you have one viewer, it's still someone sitting down and taking the time to read what you've wrote. Thank you so much, and I hope you go write something amazing! The next chapter will be up soon. (Probably in the next day or two. I write pretty fast.)_


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the exams, I was ready. My goal was to be the only NEWT student ever to get all O's! I would do it! In the back of my mind, I wondered what Harry and Ron got in their NEWTs. I wondered what their jobs were. I missed being with them through the important events in their lives, and now I would probably live 20 years longer than them.

The day passed by fast, and I felt really good about my scores. I just needed to contact Ron and Harry. Draco had been sent to Azkaban, and I was relieved. But I still hadn't talked to Scorpius. I didn't need him.

I walked into the common room to a Valerie in tears, wailing loudly. Lily was next to her, comforting her. I looked at Lily. "What's wrong?" I asked, concernedly.

"She just found out her mum left her and her dad." She said sadly. I knew she was sad, too. It was her aunt. Lavender had left. Ron must feel so hurt, I thought. I had to see him. I went to see McGonagall for permission to go visit him.

I walked to the front steps of the burrow. I rang the bell, and Molly Weasley came to the door. "Oh, Hermione, darling, I heard from Ron, but I was looking forward to seeing you in person again!" She paused. "It's so sweet of you to come comfort him...especially because, you know," I knew. Because I was his former girlfriend.

"It's all right, Mrs. Weasley. I wanted to come, and it's good to see you too."

"Oh, honey. Just call me Molly. After all, Harry does. When I tell him to." She laughed. "Or maybe I'll just be "Ron's mum" forever. Come in! Ron? There's someone here to see you!"

I walked into the room, and there was Ron, sitting on the couch, quietly. He looked up. "Hermione! It's good to see you again." He said. I looked at this alien Ron. He had aged, for sure. I hadn't noticed in McGonagall's office, but he had become actually pretty good-looking. I really had missed him.

"I've missed you! I have to go through life at Hogwarts without you, and it's horrid! Without you and Harry, I..."

"Have no friends? Mione, haven't Lily and Valerie been with you? I know Val's a fifth year, but still. Even James and Albus. Don't tell me they haven't been kind to you!" "How is Val taking it, by the way?"

"I don't think to well... she was crying on Lily's shoulder last I saw her."

"Well, I do miss Lavender, but... we had been arguing, and...she wasn't as good as you, Mione. She never was."

"Well, that chance is over. It was a long time ago."

"Mione, we have magic, and I'm sure there are weird scenarios like this all the time! People get married, or have a relationship, when there's an age difference! I don't care if they look at me funny, Mione. I love you. You don't even know how horrible it was for me to find out my girlfriend was missing. You are the only one for me. Lavender was just an escape from reality, like an attempt at pretending that she was you, but she's nothing like you. You are intelligent, beautiful, and just incredible. I don't care if it's weird. I want to be together again. After you're out of Hogwarts, we can find a way. Will you please call me your boyfriend again?"

"Ron. I would love to. I have tried to play pretend, too, and all I got was heartbreak. I love you, too." And then he kissed me. Nothing could match the chemistry between us. This was nothing like with Scorpius. This was real. This was meant to be. I could never go back to what I had this past month. I had what I was destined to have. And for the first time in the past month, I was truly happy.

 _Thank you for reading! I will make a sequel soon, so make sure you follow me, so you know when I add it. Everything won't be all sunshine and rainbows, believe me. I have some conflict in mind. Please review! Hope you liked it!_


End file.
